


Forget-Me-Nots and Monsters

by xX_Little_Blue_Rabitt_Xx



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eldritch! Beast, Flower Imagery, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loosely Based off of several faiytales, M/M, Magically induced High, Mild Gore, Not Really A Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Poor Wirt, The BillDip is only mentioned, The Mindscape, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Little_Blue_Rabitt_Xx/pseuds/xX_Little_Blue_Rabitt_Xx
Summary: This is an AU that is loosely based off of several fairytales.Wirt gains the affection of an eldritch monster. He isn't sure what to do until he finds he doesn't have a choice.Read the tags. This is lowkey fucked up and it has a little bit of underage.





	1. Of Lilacs and Looming Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This is fucked up. you were warned.  
Anybody who is staying, enjoy.

A Looming figure watches from the woods. It watches as two children play in a field of Lilacs and hyacinths, right at the edge of the woods. One child, short and chubby, was running in circles while waving around flowers he picked. Of course, it wasn't that child that had gained the figure’s attention. The other child, taller and older, humming picked the purple petals of a flower. The figure could see the older boys complexion was fair and his hair was dark as the night, the eldest now done with the flower begins to pick a few and weave them together into a crown. “Greg! Come here for a second.” the eldest called with a smile. As the boy came to a stop in front of his brother, the woven crown was placed on his head. The youngest beamed up at him and ran off intending to play longer. 

The figure watches, intrigued by the eldest’s beauty and kindness. The boy was truly the best example of the race of man. As the figure goes to retreat back into the darkness of his wood, the eldest boy looks at the figure and stiffens in fear. In his shock, he only utters one word.  
“The Beast” 

He stands quickly, tells his brother to stay, and runs towards the woods in hopes to see the Beast. He stands at the edge of The Beast’s domain, remembering his mother, “Don’t go in the woods, for you will get lost.”. 

Against his better judgment, he steps foot into the wood and looks the Beast in the eyes and he finds himself unable to move. The Beast slowly moves forward and the boy shivers in fear, instantly regretting his decision to venture into the wood. While the Beast continued to stalk forward, the boy took in the appearance of the Beast, he was clothed in darkness and had an impressive set of antlers. As the beast continues to walk, well more float forward, he admires the beauty of the boy's face, in all his childish innocence. He stops as the boy closes his eyes bracing for something. When it did not come the boy opened his eyes curious as to why hasn't been eaten or killed yet. The beast knows he will remember the sweet look on the boy’s face. 

“What are you called, little one?” The boy looked up at the best and wondered why the Beast cared. The boy looked down “I am Wirt” it was so quiet that the Beast only barely heard. “Pray and tell why you are in my Domain? Surely you do not wish to become a little sapling?” The beast asked while bending down much too close for comfort. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see what you looked like. I'm sorry I was curious.” Wirt finally managed to stutter the sentences out. 

“Leave the wood and do not come back. I will not be so forgiving next time.” The boy nodded but stayed glued to the spot. “Do you understand little Prince? Or must I remove you myself?” The Beast asked again, with less patience. The boy broke out of his trance and scurried out of the wood, stopping only to gaze back at the Beast’s looming frame one last before stepping into the field again.


	2. Nightmares without Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kinda cute?

The room seemed cold to Wirt. It didn’t seem to matter that it was only the beginning of autumn, and he was under three layers of blankets. He’s been trying to fall asleep for what feels to be hours. All he can think of is the shadowy form of the Beast. He was shaken from his encounter with the beast. He immediately grabbed his brother and drug him home, much to the protests of Greg. 

Although irked at not finding any frogs, Greg was coaxed to come inside with the promise of potatoes and molasses. Wirt stayed in the den of his home, not quite daring to be alone until he had to be. When his mother shooed him up the stairs to his room for sleep, he was nervous. He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to have to think about what he saw. He knew the moment he was alone he would be scared of his own thoughts. 

He opened the door to his room and saw something that unnerved him. Laying there on his bed was a bouquet of Forget-Me-Knots. He reached for them and was shocked to see that they were held together by tree branches woven together to form a band. He knew exactly who this was from and he was scared. 

How did the Beast know where he lived? What did he want with Wirt? Wirt had left the flowers on the other side of the room and settled down to try and sleep. He wasn’t having any luck. All he could see was those multicolor eyes, staring at him with interest and something else that Wirt didn’t want to think about. 

Wirt looked down for a minute and when he looked up all he saw was trees, so many trees. All of them gnarled and oozing a black sap. Wirt recognizes this place, this is the wood where he met the Beast. He decides to stay in his bed, as to avoid seeing the beast. He waited and waited for this hallucination or dream to end. He wouldn’t wake up, Wirt knew he shouldn’t leave the bed but, he was curious. He wanted to know what the wood was like. After stumbling out of his bed with a blanket wrapped around him for protection, he started to walk. Wirt walked forward for what seemed like hours. He came upon a small patch of flowers, although he couldn’t remember what they were called. He continued to admire them until the ground around the flowers started to open. Wirt backed up, but he was not afraid. 

Wirt turns to return to his bed, waiting for him is the beast with an arm outstretched to the boy. Wirt flinched back and almost fell into the abyss behind him. He righted himself and took a step forward. The beast continued to wait for the boy to come to him. Wirt contemplated his options, he could fall into the earth or run into the beast’s arms. Looking at the beast Wirt could tell he wasn’t being malicious. 

Making his decision he runs to the beast and bypasses his hand completely, in favor of clinging to the man’s cloak. The beast wrapped his arms around his boy, savoring the feeling of his body against his boy’s. When Wirt looked up he didn’t see a monster, he saw a handsome man pale, dark-haired and gazing at his boy with all the affection he could give. The Beast chuckled deeply, for his boy had made the cutest face yet. 

“Little Prince, I thought I told you to get out of my forest?” The beast smirked. Wirt shivered and looked down, red-faced. “I don’t know how I got here?” The prince managed to stutter out. The man in front of him was much too tall and much too intimidating. “Of course you don’t, little prince. I brought you here.” Wirt looked up at that, the Beast smiled and caressed his prince’s face. “If you want me out, then why’d you bring me here?” The beast didn’t answer, he just chuckled and led Wirt away from the flowers.

“I have something I wish to give you, my little prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware bad stuff happens next chapter.


	3. Gifts? Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This you can give me, Sweetness. All I ask is that you call me by my name." 
> 
> Things start to go to hell, so to speak.  
Poor Wirt just doesn't know any better.

“I have something I wish to give you, my little prince.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“My sweet prince, come here.” He pulls the boy to him, Wirt looks down to avoid the Beast’s colorful gaze. “What is it?”  
“Before I give you your gift, there is a small favor I ask of you, little one.” The boy looked bashful. “I don't’ have anything to gift you.” The Beast lifts his boy’s chin to look him in the eyes as he makes his request. 

“This you can give me, Sweetness. All I ask is that you call me by my name, Dante.” Wirt shivered at the deep baritone voice of the Beast, no Dante. “Dante?” He smiled at his boy.  
“Yes, Little prince. My name sounds like sweet honey when you speak it, my precious.” The boy makes an aghast face before he turns bright red. “But Dante, why are you called the beast?” The taller form chuckled before answering. 

“That, Precious, is a story for another time.” little Wirt opened his mouth to argue, wanting to know now, but he was cut off. “Would you like your gift now, my little prince?” his boy nodded eagerly, forgetting all about the questions in his mind. Dante brushes his hands through his boy’s hair, leaving blue flowers in their wake. Along with the flowers, branches appeared and started to weave together, creating a crown. 

When he was finished he leaned down and kissed the forehead of his prince. In doing so he planted something not quite innocent in the mind of his boy. Dante then scooped his little prince into his arms, “Wait! Dante, what are you doing?” Wirt sputtered and gripped unto his shoulders not wanting to be dropped. 

“It occurred to me that you can’t see my gift, Precious. So I’m taking you somewhere that will allow you to see it.” his prince nodded and looked down, clearly flustered. They quickly arrived at a pond with crystal water and beautiful blue flowers surrounding it. Dante slowly lowers his prince to the ground but does not let go. 

Wirt leans forward to look at his reflection in awe at how well, pretty he looked. “Dante this is beautiful. I love it!” he continued to admire the crown that marked him as ‘special’. 

“Now little prince, it is time you rested.” Wirt yawned shortly after he turned in the elder’s arms. His mind was hazy, although he wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired. Wirt nodded and raised his arm in a ‘pick me up, please’ motion. Dante chuckled and pick up his little darling. 

“Now little one, you must hold on tight.” his boy smiled dopily at him and nodded. The little prince was much too delicious when in a more relaxed state of mind. At that thought ‘Dante smirked with a twisted glint in his eyes, though all the boy saw was a handsome smile.  
“Dante?” his name was uttered so so sweetly, Dante could practically taste it.  
“Yes, precious?” He looked down at his little prince. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you didn’t like people being in your forest?” What a curious mind his boy had, “You see my Darling, You and I have been intended since the beginning of time.” His boy nodded along as if agreeing even though he couldn’t understand due to his hazy mind. 

Dante almost felt bad for what he was going to do to his little darling, Almost. They had arrived at a large patch of blue flowers. The beast began to lower his prince into the flowers when the boy latched onto him, refusing to let go. “Please don’t leave me, Dante. I don’t want to be alone.” The boy looked as if he may cry. The taller chuckled and sweetly lied. 

“As you wish, precious. But you must let go.” The boy's eyes glazed over and he nodded happily. 

Wirt was laid in the blue flowers that matched the ones adorning his head, Wirt noticed this and turned to the man. “Dante, what kind of flowers are these?” Wirt gestured to his crown then the bed. 

“Forget-Me-Nots my Darling. Now sleep, sleep until I wake you, little Prince.” The boy closed his eyes and fell into a slumber that would last a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding another chapter by Friday, hopefully. Comments are welcome, I really love reading them. And constructive criticism is appreciated please just be nice. Hope you enjoyed our beast being his creepy af self. He really has made a sweet lie for our little prince, hasn't he?


	4. Like a Fable Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware there is attempted rape in this chapter. And no it isn't our sweet Dante doing it. That's all you get until you read the chapter Sweet Thangs. ;)

The Beast donned a twisted smile, as he shed the lies he had told his boy. As sweet as his Darling is, he is much too trusting for his own good. He admired the boy he had managed to catch, with his pretty skin, dark hair, and full lips. This boy was finally his, after longing for him for centuries upon centuries, fate took pity on him and sent his betrothed down to him.

He brushes his hand down his Darling’s cheek, admiring the pure beauty of the boy.  
“Poor, sweet, innocent prince, You truly know nothing of who you are. What you are.” the beast paused long enough to stand gracefully. “You will belong to me for all eternity, my Darling. For you are precious, you are a gift. My gift. Oh sweet, you should have never entered my domain, now I’ll ruin you. You won’t ever leave me again.” 

The Beast looks at his precious one last time before turning to continue the rule of his forest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“‘Go through the forest, it’ll cut a day of your journey.’ What a load of shit!” This man was angry for he got lost in a peculiar forest with strange trees. Although he knew that nothing could hurt him, something unnerved him about the way those trees leaked sap, black sap. He decided not to linger on it for if he ignored it he could leave sooner. 

He continued to travel in the same direction until he came upon what looked to be a dead girl with short hair lying in a bed of flowers. She must have been placed there a long time ago, for the flowers grew around her and wrapped around her like a blanket. The man walked closer intending to investigate, but he fell to his knees as he saw that she was breathing.  
How long has she been here, he should wake her. Oh, but she is such a pretty little thing. One kiss before waking her wouldn’t hurt, would it? The man leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, he could only taste honey. “So sweet, just a little more. I’ll just see if her skin is as soft as her lips.” The man ran his hands down her waist and pulled off her pants, for he just wanted a little taste. 

The man was surprised to find that she didn’t have a pretty little cunt, no ‘she’ had a cute little penis. “Even if she isn’t a real girl, she’ll still feel just like one. I can tell.” The man muttered as he began to softly touch the ‘girl’s’ short and thin shaft. “So pretty, just like a girl. So soft and pretty.” The man couldn’t help himself when he penetrated the ‘girl’s’ “cunt” with his finger. 

He began to thrust his finger in and out, entranced by the ‘girl’s’ sleeping face, contorted in pain. Suddenly the man was ripped off of the pretty little thing laying there. 

Before he could even scream the skull was ripped in half by tree roots, the body was dropped there to decompose until the Creature was done caring for his Darling.  
“My Darling, rest once more you are safe. No one will ever touch you again, little one” the boy’s struggling ceased when he felt The Beast’s touch on his skin. The beast decided that the clothes the boy was wearing needed to be destroyed because that man had touched his precious little prince. 

Wirt’s clothes were replaced by a white dress similar to that of a ballgown. “Much better, my sweet. So pure, clean, and kind. You are simply delicious, my little prince.” The beast closed his eyes momentarily and the corpse behind him was swallowed by the earth and in its place, a sapling appeared. 

“That disgusting thing was right about one thing, You are such a pretty little thing, my Darling. One kiss won’t hurt.” with that, the Beast leaned down and kissed his boy above his brow. 

“Soon, my prince, soon I will wake you and you will be mine, forever and always.” The Beast turns away, leaving his prince to sleep for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to know what Wirt is dreaming about while he is sleeping? Comment and let me know.


	5. Destined for Another's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm enjoy reading. :)

“Wake up, Freyar. You must prepare for the big day.” Curtains were wrenched open cause the boy in question to groan and hide under his blanket. Which was again torn from him. “Auntie it’s too early, please just a little longer.” The boy stretched and opened his eyes to the woman's scornful look. “No young man, you must be ready. You are marrying our king today and you must be prepared.”

The boy in question giggled and yawned, “Auntie, can I at least eat first?” The woman sighed, placed a plate on the bed and left to draw a bath. “Thank you, Auntie!” The boy called out with his mouth full. “Freyar! Chew your food before speaking. You are going to be queen, can you at least pretend you have manners.” The boy laughed again at his own antics. 

“Auntie you know that Dante loves me for me, not for my manners.” The boy giggled and stood, only to crash to the floor as the world became dark. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Little Prince…………..”

Wirt opened his eyes only to wish he hadn’t. All he could see was darkness and empty space. It frightened him, he reached out for anything or anyone.   
But Nobody Came. 

Wirt couldn’t breathe, he felt trapped even though there weren't’ any walls. He didn’t understand what was going on. What was that dream? Who is Freyar? Why did Wirt feel like he knew that name? Where is he? Why can’t he leave? Where is everyone? He can’t breathe. The darkness is swallowing him. He can’t fight, he doesn’t struggle. But he does cry, he couldn't breathe or see all he could do is curl up and sob through the hiccups.

“My Darling, rest once more you are safe. No one will ever touch you again, little one.” 

Wirt looked up startled, “Dante?” He couldn’t see his friend. Dante is here? Where is he? Can he help me? “Dante! Please help me?” Wirt cried out wishing he would be heard. “Dante please, I’m scared. I don’t want to be here anymore!” Questions kept flowing through his mind, but wirt couldn’t understand. Where was Dante? Wirt began to panic again, crying out for his Dante. 

Eventually, Wirt tired himself out and fell ‘asleep’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long should I keep our little Darling asleep? How many memories do you want to see? Comment and let me know okay?


	6. Tired of Sleepless Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wirt. Eventually, things will get better for him, well kinda. who am I kidding it just gets worse from here. Whoopsies.  
Anyways Enjoy.

Among the years of sleep for the prince, Men would stumble upon him in the forest. They were enthralled at his beauty and youth. Although none of them would ever get to feel the smooth expanse of his skin or the softness of his lips. For the Beast is quite possessive, how dare there greedy mortal men gaze upon his precious prince. Though the Beast did grow to enjoy the feeling of his boy’s soft skin and plump lips. 

“You are far too pretty for your own good, my little prince.” The beast had muttered one day after another man was trapped by the beauty of the boy.  
“Poor Prince, being mistaken for a girl so often. It must be so embarrassing.” The beast enjoyed teasing the boy even tho he could not hear. As the Beast came to visit more, he found he couldn’t resist his Darling’s charm either. His hands would wander and feel, many a kiss was placed upon anywhere the beast could find. He would never touch anywhere too ‘personal’, so as not to cause the boy distress. 

The prince continued to sleep as he was instructed, for the beast would not wake him yet. “When you are complete once more I will wake you, little one. You will be mine once more, as was promised to me so long ago.” 

Wirt grew tired of sleeping and dreaming. None of his dreams made sense. He was in all of his dreams but never as himself. In one particular dream he looked in a mirror to find himself in a white gown adorned in beautiful flowers and gems and even vines. His Auntie as that was what he called her, said he was the most beautiful bride to ever be married. 

Wirt couldn’t understand, he was himself, but not himself. He was never called by his name, only ‘Freyar’, ‘My Prince’ or ‘My little one’. Wirt didn’t understand, he didn’t know why he was here. He would often call out for Dante, and collapse into tears when there was no answer. He was so lonely and he wanted his Dante. The only thing he knew for certain was that Dante would wake him, and save him from this loneliness. 

“Now sleep, sleep until I wake you, little Prince.” Dante had said this as his boy drifted to sleep and Wirt wouldn’t forget the kindness his Guardian showed him. He would remember the beautiful crown and the soft bed of flowers and how he had carried when the boy got too dizzy. 

All Wirt could think about was his Dante, the way his hair curled ever so slightly, the ways his colorful eyes would soften upon gazing at wirt. He missed his Dante, how he would hold wirt and cuddle him. He wanted Dante to wake him so that Wirt could finally kiss the lips he thought of so often. 

Often Wirt would ‘wake’ from a dream to find himself in that black room, but it began to feel like home. Wirt would sing songs, well one song. He couldn’t remember when he learned it but it was sung none the less. The song reminded him of his Dante, his caring Guardian. “Come, wayward souls,” Wirt sung only yo be interrupted by a voice. 

“My Sweet Darling, my precious flower, my little prince, You will awake soon. Not quite yet, but soon. You see you aren’t quite finished yet. Only a little bit longer, little one. Wait for me, Darling.” That was Dante’s voice! Wirt cried out for Dante to wake him now. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, Dante! Please, Dante, I need you. I miss you!” Wirt screamed as he collapsed once more into tears. He cried himself to ‘sleep’ for the hundredth time.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Tears?” The Beast gazed upon his prince only to find the boy crying in his sleep. “Oh, little one hush now. I know it must be so lonely there all by yourself, but please wait a little longer, my Darling flower.” He brushed the tears away from his prince’s face and laid next to the boy among the flowers, holding him. 

“My Sweet Little Prince, soon. Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for reading.  
Secondly, how am I updating this so fast? No one knows. :)  
Comments are welcome and appreciated! I live for your praise. Also, constructive criticism or even just where you want to see this story go is welcome too.


	7. A Prince Fit for Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't get too bad. I just feel bad for brainwashing our poor little prince. But to be fair His King won't ever treat him poorly. (I think)

“Little Prince, wake up.” 

Dante is that you? 

Dante, am I finally leaving this place? 

“My Darling, wake up. It’s time for your slumber to end.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Wirt awoke with a gasp, his eyes flew open only the see trees above him. 

“Dante? Where are you?” The prince began to panic not seeing his Guardian, he tried to sit up and found he couldn’t. He couldn’t move or breathe. He could only cry out for his Dante. 

“Dante, please come back, I need you.” The little prince began to hyperventilate and cry. He couldn’t find his Dante. What if something happened to the man while he was asleep? Did someone hurt him? Was he alright? 

“Oh little one, hush now you are safe.” Wirt found himself in the arms of his guardian, he immediately clutched unto the man’s cloak and cried into him. His boy was so precious, he must have been truly frightened in his mindscape all by himself. The Beast lifted his chin to look into his prince's eyes only to find that they were violet and no longer that intriguing grey. His boy hiccuped and tried to calm himself down, but he was failing miserably. 

“Precious, you are safe now. I am here. I won’t be leaving you ever again.” his prince calmed and looked at Dante. Dante took this time to admire how his Darling had changed. His cheeks were so pink on pale skin, he gained many freckles that glinted with a pearlescent shine, his hair had grown down to his should in beautiful waves, almost curls. And those eyes, so full of innocence and pure adoration. All he could see was his Darling’s eyes. 

“Dante, What took you so long?” Oh, that was too sweet. Dante couldn’t help but chuckle at how sweet and confused his little one was. “Well flower, you see I had to keep you safe while you changed and remembered. This was the best way to do that, precious.” Wirt pouted at that, “Change? But Dante, I don’t feel any different. And I was so lonely without you.” 

“Hush, little one. I will explain it all in time, be patient.” His prince continued to pout as the Beast stood with the boy perched in his arms.

“Don’t pout, little prince. It is unbecoming especially when you are to rule beside me.” The boy gasped as if he remembered something. 

“Dante wait were you supposed to marry someone name Freyar a long time ago? Did he look just like me?” the beast looked down at his prince and nodded. “What happened then, is that why you like me? Cause I look like him? Am I just a replacement?” The boy muttered the last part as he looked down sadly. 

“Listen good, little prince, for I will not repeat myself. You are not a replacement, you were promised to me so long ago, the only difference between you from before and you now, is that you have a different name. You both possess the same soul and that is what called me to you. Do you understand?” His prince looked up baffled and nodded quickly. 

“Good. Now I wish to show you how to changed and get you accustomed to yourself. I would also like to give you another gift.” 

“A gift?” Wirt giggles happily and cocked his head similar to a puppy. 

“Yes flower, a gift. No, you cannot have it now you must wait.” the prince goes back to pouting in hopes of receiving the gift early. 

The beast continues to walk until they reach the same pond surrounded by those blue flowers that wirt could never remember the name of. Dante sets him down at the water's edge and gestured for him to look. When wirt leaned forward he was greeted by violet eyes, and long hair falling in waves. When he looked closer he could see that flecks of shimmer dusted his cheeks and nose. When he tilted his head he was greeted with rose, violet, and blue. He looked at his crown and found that the flowers had changed to beautiful lilacs, roses, baby’s breath, and cornflowers. Creating a beautiful array of pinks and blue. 

“Dante is this me? I look..” the boy struggled for a word. “Beautiful, Sweet flower. You look beautiful and enchanting.” His prince smiled and turned to look at his Dante. 

“My King, I look as if I belong to you.” The prince smiled so sweetly and hugged his dear guardian. 

“You do, little Prince. Forever and Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Comments are welcome anytime. Hope you guys enjoy.


	8. Going on haitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys

So basically This plot needs to be fleshed out a shit ton, so I'm gonna get all of my major plots points down. And then I'm going to do some heavy editing. The story is going to change a lot. but overall the plot will stay. I'm so sorry guys but this story just isn't ready to publish yet, so I'll leave the current chapters up until I am done. And then I'll hopefully update and finish it all at one time. Thank you for your time, and the comments.


End file.
